The present invention relates to a fishing lure holder adapted to hold fishing lures safely but in a visible and easily accessible way.
Fishermen often change lures and hence want ready access to their lures . . . and if possible, they want to do so without having to bend over and dig through a tackle box every time they want to change lures. In fact, anglers often preselect their “top” two to eight lures consistent with their fishing strategy of the day at a start of their day. However, the hooks of lures are sharp, and hooking one's clothes or fingers (or other flesh) is a constant problem, particularly when several lures are pre-selected and separated for quick visual access. Hence, improvement is desired over known systems in terms of physical accessibility, visibility, number and density of storage locations, and safety.
Some tackle boxes and also clothing-attached lure holders incorporate magnets for holding fishing lures. However, known tackle boxes and lure holders, by necessity and also by design, are closable, such that visual and physical access is often not good. Further, they quickly become disheveled and unorganized . . . especially as a boat moves and sways with wave motion and with people movement within the boat. Dropped lures are also a problem, since the lures roll around on a bottom of the boat, or fall into crevices, or they hook on the boat's carpet or floor covering (or other things on the floor). A lure holding system is desired for boats that holds lures for easy visual access, easy physical selection/access, and that is designed for safe use without fear of hooking and injuring one's self or damaging clothing.